Stolen
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Hermione hated weddings. More specifically, she hated her best friend's wedding. It wasn't that she didn't like Ginny, not at all. Ginny was like another sister to her but she hated the fact Ginny had Harry. Harry James Potter. She laughed bitterly to herself. He had robbed her heart ages ago. Angsty Harmony fic. Might be a two-shot, depending on response.


**Author's Note: I'm thinking of making this a two-shot. Well, depending on the response. I don't want to write another chapter if nobody's interested...**

 **Written For:**

 **Ultimate Battle Competition**

 **Greek Mythology Mega Challenge: King Minos**

 **Drabble Club: prompt: photo frame**

* * *

Hermione _hated_ weddings.

More specifically, she hated her best friend's wedding. She smiled so wide she felt as if her mouth were going to split in two. It wasn't that she didn't like Ginny, not at all. Ginny was like another sister to her but she hated the fact Ginny had Harry.

Harry James Potter. She laughed bitterly to herself. He had robbed her of her heart ages ago. Even now as she stood next to Luna, the other bridesmaid, she felt the erratic heat beat of her heart.

She didn't know how many days and years had gone by whilst she struggled with her emotions. _Her love_. She loved Ginny but she loved Harry even more. She did wish them happiness but somewhere deep inside her, she wished them misfortune. She battled between her friendship and the love of her life.

"Dun, dun, dun dun . . . "

Hermione grimaced as Ginny made her grand entrance. She looked gorgeous in her white dress. Her smile was so bright and dazzling that Hermione regretted her previous comments. Every eye in the room was trained on her. Except Hermione's.

She carefully watched Harry's reaction. He looked pleased and awestruck yet somehow dissatisfied. Hermione scolded herself for feeling happy at that tiny fact. Ginny was her best friend. Today was not _her_ day. It was Ginny's.

She had to be happy for her. She had to smile at least for her Ginny's sake. Even if it was fake.

Hermione clenched her arm in pain. She remembered the exact date Ginny and Harry got back together. After all, it was the same day Hermione and Harry broke up.

* * *

Hermione laughed as Harry told a funny joke. She grinned, swatting his arm playfully. "Stop! You're going to kill me of laughter!"

"How about I smother you in kisses instead?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Hermione laughed. "I'd like that very much."

Harry winked as they both leaned in. Hermione forgot about every single worry she had in the world, and let herself get lost in the kiss.

"I think we should head to the Burrow now," Harry said as they came up for air.

Hermione tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

"The Weasley's are going to be awfully worried if we never show up for lunch," he grinned, tapping his finger against his wristwatch.

Hermione laughed and agreed. They apparated together. They appeared at the Burrow shortly. Mrs. Weasley greeted them warmly, making them come inside quickly. Hermione enjoyed her day very much until mid afternoon.

"Can I speak with Harry?" Ginny asked nervously. "Alone?"

Hermione almost opened her mouth to object when she realized the Weasley's didn't know about her relationship with Harry.

Harry hesitated but then thought better of it. "Sure, led the way."

Hermione scowled briefly. _Why was he going?_ She laughed hastily and even joked about it with Mrs. Weasley. She grabbed her arm and squeezed it to keep from speaking aloud.

"They are the cutest couple!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed in delight. What was she talking going on about? Ginny and Harry had _no_ relationship.

Hermione only smiled in response. The rest of her stay at the Weasley's was spent waiting for Harry to come back. An hour passed before they came back.

Hermione's heart stopped.

Ginny had the widest smile on her face, and Harry smiled nervously. Their hands intertwined. It wasn't long before the ´good news´ came out. Then it was a race to hug the happy couple. Hermione hugged Ginny briefly before moving on to Harry. She prolonged the hug longer than necessary.

 _"I'm sorry."_

He whispered those words to her that day.

Her heart shattered into a million pieces that day, too. She watched in agony as Harry kissed Ginny for the sake of her family. It was a brief kiss but a kiss nonetheless. She gripped her arm tight and hard. She checked her arm the next day and discovered purple, greenish bruises all over her arm.

That was not that last time the bruises appeared.

* * *

Hermione couldn't do it anymore.

She couldn't continue lying and deceiving people.

She couldn't be his dirty little secret.

She hated lying to Ginny. Somehow, someway, she ended up in Harry's arm again.

She loved Harry with a burning passion, it couldn't be denied. However, all the secrets and lengths they went to just to be together were unbearable.

And they did it anyway.

For a night's pleasure.

Harry was everything to her. At one moment, she believed he was her soul mate. However, she couldn't be with him anymore.

 _Not_ with Ginny expecting,

She was shocked to hear when Harry proposed marriage. How did Harry expect to continue the . . . the affair they had?

She cried for days and days when they told her why they were rushing the wedding plans. Ginny was pregnant. She had finally lost Harry. Rage soon consumed her.

In her anger, she dropped a photo frame picturing Harry and her together. She heard the glass break and scatter everywhere. She laughed bitterly. It was ironic considering her heart was in the same state. She left the photo on the floor.

This time for sure the cheating had to stop.

In the end, she couldn't work up the nerve to end it. A whole moth passed before she broke completely.

Perhaps it was all the wedding talk.

Perhaps it was the fact Harry began to come less and less.

Or perhaps it was the fact that Ginny had began to show.

She just couldn't take it anymore. This destructive cycle was suffocating her.

She sent him a note that day with only two words written on it.

 _I'm sorry_.

* * *

Hermione felt bile rise up in her throat as they read their vows. She had to calm down. This was supposed to be a happy day. Although, Hermione's heart sped up irrationally every time he looked at her. She winced as Ginny spoke two sacred words.

She watched in horror when it was Harry's turn.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginerva Weasley as your lawful and beloved wife?"

Harry turned away from the priest and looked directly at Hermione. Her breath hitched; her heart stopped. One look caused a tingly and electrifying sensation to flow through her. She shivered.

He never once moved his gaze away from her own as he spoke, "I do."


End file.
